Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae)
"Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae)" is the debut single by the American rapper Silentó. In March 2015, he was signed to Capitol Records, which released the track as a single with an accompanying music video. The song peaked at #3 on the Billboard Hot 100, where it has spent 6 non-consecutive weeks. With a viral clip on YouTube, the song was popular for its dance despite mixed reviews, a combination of 2 popular moves cited in the title: the "Whip (dance)" and the "Nae Nae" as well as other hip hop dances from various songs "Crank That (Soulja Boy)" and "Stanky Legg". Lyrics You already know who it is Silentó! Silentó! Now watch me whip (kill it!) Now watch me nae nae (okay!) Now watch me whip whip Watch me nae nae (want me do it?) Now watch me whip (kill it!) Watch me nae nae (okay!) Now watch me whip whip Watch me nae nae (can you do it?) Now watch me Ooh watch me, watch me Ooh watch me, watch me Ooh watch me, watch me Ooh ooh ooh ooh Ooh watch me, watch me Ooh watch me, watch me Ooh watch me, watch me Ooh ooh ooh ooh Do the stanky leg, do the stanky leg Do the stanky leg, do the stanky leg Do the stanky leg, do the stanky leg Do the stanky leg, do the stanky leg Now break your legs Break your legs Tell 'em "break your legs" Break your legs Now break your legs Break your legs Now break your legs Break your legs Now watch me (bop bop bop bop bop bop bop bop) Now watch me (bop bop bop bop bop bop bop bop) Now watch me whip (kill it!) Now watch me nae nae (okay!) Now watch me whip whip Watch me nae nae (want me do it?) Now watch me whip (kill it!) Watch me nae nae (okay!) Now watch me whip whip Watch me nae nae (can you do it?) Now watch me Ooh watch me, watch me Ooh watch me, watch me Ooh watch me, watch me Ooh ooh ooh ooh Ooh watch me, watch me Ooh watch me, watch me Ooh watch me, watch me Ooh ooh ooh ooh Now watch me you Now watch superman Now watch me you Now watch superman Now watch me you Now watch superman Now watch me you Now watch superman Now watch me duff, duff, duff, duff, duff, duff, duff, duff (Hold on) Now watch me duff, duff, duff, duff, duff, duff, duff, duff, duff Now watch me (bop bop bop bop bop bop bop bop) Now watch me (bop bop bop bop bop bop bop bop) Now watch me whip (kill it!) Now watch me nae nae (okay!) Now watch me whip whip Watch me nae nae (want me do it?) Now watch me whip (kill it!) Watch me nae nae (okay!) Now watch me whip whip Watch me nae nae (Can you do it?) Now watch me Ooh watch me, watch me Ooh watch me, watch me Ooh watch me, watch me Ooh ooh ooh ooh Ooh watch me, watch me Ooh watch me, watch me Ooh watch me, watch me Ooh ooh ooh ooh Why It Sucks # The song is unoriginal and uncreative. # All Silentó does is list off the names of viral dances from the past 10 years! # Very repetitive lyrics. # Nickelodeon's version is even worse. # Silentó can't rap. # He says "You already know who it is", even though before this song, no one knew who Silento was. # The music video is awful. # This is the only hit he's ever gotten. # There was also a Part 2, which was even worse than the original. # The beat is terrible. # On his yearly countdown, ADoseOfBuckley named "Watch Me" the worst song of 2015. Videos Nae Nae) (Official)|Official Music Video Category:2010s Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs That Don't Even Qualify as Songs Category:Internet Memes Category:Dance Songs Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1 Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs that started or popularized Dance Trends Category:Debut Singles Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Repetitive Songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Just Dance songs Category:Songs that have aged badly Category:Hilariously Bad Songs Category:One Hit Wonders Category:2015 Category:Silentó Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs that received sequels Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:2010s Category:Parodies from Bart Baker